batiatus_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Serace Radnar
Serace Radnar is a Jedi Knight, younger sister of musician and smuggler Khorvo Radnar and loyal defender of the The Republic. Her love and desire for peace are contrasted by her formidable skills with twin lightsabers and she is often tasked by the Jedi Council to undertake solo intelligence missions. Her hatred for the Sith does not extend to the Empire as a whole, as she believe most Imperial soldiers and citizens are little more than slaves living in fear of their Sith masters. Biography Serace was born on Corulag in 21 BTC, the youngest of four children, just outside the planetary capital of Curamelle. Her two oldest brothers enlisted in the Republic military as she and her remaining brother remained at home to take care of their parents. In 9 BTC, their father became ill and passed away. Shortly after, Serace's brother Khorvo left home as well, leaving her and her mother alone. Unable to contact any of her brothers, the young Serace felt abandoned by her family and would not forgive them for leaving. Several months later a small team of Jedi, led by Jedi Master Zoldan, arrived on Corulag to collect some Jedi holocrons and artifacts from the Curamelle museum and return them to Coruscant. Master Zoldan sensed the presence of someone with great Force potential and sought her out. Zoldan met with Serace who, at twelve years old, was older than most Padawans begin their training, but he knew that someone with such Force sensitivity would eventually be tracked down by the Sith. He offered to take Serace and her mother to Corusant with him. Upon arriving at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Master Zoldan wasted no time presenting Serace to the Council and earning permission to train her. Serace spent several years at Zoldan's side, learning how to utiize The Force and control her emotions. She was quick to learn the Jedi ways and was a natural in lightsaber combat. Her fellow Padawans grew to respect her as she quickly overtook them in skills and discipline. Master Zoldan tasked his Padawan with assisting him in leading a group of younglings to other planets to learn their cultures and meet other species. As a result, neither Serace nor Zoldan were present during the sacking of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple. After hearing of the attack, the Jedi returned to Coruscant to find a city in ruins. During the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant by the Republic leaders, Zoldan and his Padawan were in attendance. Zoldan sensed the presence of a rogue Sith apprentice intending to assassinate the Republic Senators and sabotage the Treaty, and sent Serace to find him. Serace hunted the Sith and engaged him in combat far from the delegation. The Sith fought with two lightsabers, but Serace used her Force training to pull one from his hand and utilize it herself. The use of an offhand saber was new to her but she took to it immediately and quickly killed the rogue Sith. After the Treaty was signed, Zoldan took his Padawan to the remaining Jedi Council members and told them of her deeds. They named her a full Jedi Knight for defending the Republic and her ability to defeat the most dangerous enemy a Jedi could face. As a Jedi Knight, Serace remained at Zoldan's side for a time. She spent her days guiding younger padawans in their training and assisting in Coruscant reconstruction efforts. After the Jedi re-estabished themselves on Tython, Serace took her mother from Coruscant and moved her to the new Jedi Temple with her. Eventually the Jedi Council, under new Grand Master Satete Shan, saw it necessary to have as much intelligence on the Sith Empire as possible. Though they were at peace, distrust of the Empire was as high as ever. Serace was chosen to undertake diplomatic and information gathering missions. She remained in this role for years, as her distaste for violence kept her from the frontlines of any conflict, despite her impressive skills. Personality and Traits Serace's Jedi training makes her a kind and caring woman. She never raises her voice or threatens anyone, even her enemies. She's been known to always give enemy combatants a chance to flee, even after they've attacked first. She believes in the Jedi code, but certain aspects of it elude her. Such as Grand Master Shan being a decendent of a Jedi lineage, if Jedi are forbidden from romantic involvement. She cares deeply for her mother and older brother and sometimes doesn't know what she'll do if either of them are threatened, but she doesn't let this doubt consume her. Despite most Jedi setting aside worldly pleasures, Serace does enjoy things she wished she could have as a child. She routinely adorns herself in elaborate red and white robes or dresses. She has also been known to occasionally enjoy a Fine Corellian Ale when the mood strikes her.